


Bathing Habits

by aqoamoon



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Foreplay, Ivar is not an asshole, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqoamoon/pseuds/aqoamoon
Summary: The men of Kattegat come back from battle, only to be informed that the neighboring tribe attacked the village. They are shocked and pleasantly surprised to find out that Y/N, a farmer's daughter, gathered up the remaining forces and defended the village, succeeding to defeat the attackers. Ivar, worried, goes to see if Y/N is well, only to find her bathing. Will Ivar join Y/N in her bath or will he leave to join the other men in their victorious celebration?





	Bathing Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. First and foremost, I’d like to say that I have’t watched the show and all the information I have on Ivar is taken from either the Vikings Wiki page or subtracted from the few other fanfics that I’ve read, which have been pretty diverse in portraying the character. Due to this, Ivar might seem out of character. I just found some fiction on the character two days ago, got interested and decided to write somethings, since it has been a long time since I’ve written something. This is my first time posting here, so please excuse if something is wrongly done. You can also find this post on my Tumblr account.  
> ALSO, the following fanfiction DOES contain SEXUAL CONTENT, so read at your own discretion. Hope you all enjoy :D

You watched keenly as the two slaves poured boiling water into the rounded basin. Your muscles ached from the fight and you could feel a few bruises starting to surface under the substantial layers of sweat, dirt and hardened blood. You thanked the two slaves and offered them a tired smile and a dismissive wave, as you got up from your chair. Layers of leather and cloth came slithering down your muscular body and you stepped barefooted out of the grimy pile. You went to your trunk to retrieve small bottles of healing and cleansing oils and neatly folded cloths containing aromatic herbs that you eventually mixed and dumped in the water. Taking a wet rag, you cleaned most of the grime that sullied your skin and then you entered the basin slowly, hissing at the contact of hot water and cold flesh. Lowering yourself down, your muscles finally gave in and relaxed and you slid even lower, until you were completely submerged in the water. A good deal of seconds passed before you emerged, eyes closed, hair slicked back and nice smelling steam coming off of your heated skin.

You rested your back on the wall of the basin and let your head fall back towards the fireplace that was right behind your, giving off even more heat. It was in this position that Ivar found you, ten minutes later. You could hear his hurried limp from a mile away and the fact that he was shouting at the slaves to leave him alone didn’t make his arrival any more subtle. Ivar stopped in front of your closed door in a moment of uncertainty. He heard of the raid of the neighboring tribe just as he and his brothers were celebrating a well earned victory. Of course those cowards would attack the village when most of the men were out pillaging; of course, they couldn’t handle Kattegat’s full forces so they attacked when only the old and the weak remained behind. As Ivar and the other men, all tired and wounded, rushed to their home, ready to see it in ashes, they were surprised by the sight of minimal damage, accompanied even by merriment.

The men, confused, were welcomed in acclamation, but Ivar couldn’t take the jolliness. Was it all a jest? Surely it couldn’t be, for he had seen the piles of corpses and he could sense the smell of blood and burnt flesh in the air. Bjorn came forward and demanded explanations and one of the men complied, telling him of how you gathered the women and the remaining men and formed a cunning plan, tricking the enemy forces and leading them to their deaths.

Ivar was surprised. He could barely believe that a mere farmer’s daughter could have had such skill in tactics and especially in sword combat. The warriors let out an unanimous sigh of relieve, but Ivar was not satisfied yet. He inquired about your whereabouts; he needed to see you safe, in one piece. Battered and bruised himself, he limped rapidly to your chambers, but now, facing the wooden doors, he didn’t know if he should enter or not. He couldn’t say that the two of you were close. Sure, you got along with him, but then again, you got along with everybody. With what right should he intrude in your private chambers, demanding for an affirmation of your well-being? As he moved his weight from leg to leg, chewing his bottom lip nervously, a muffed voice yelling “come in already” jolted him from his reveries. He clung the crutches tightly and huffing, he entered the dim room.

The only source of light, the fire crackling in the fireplace, was obstructed by the huge basing placed in front of it and the air was heavy with a perfumed steam that made his head light. Your body was splayed on the margins of the basin. The fire’s flames made your skin glisten, outlining the prominent muscles of your outstretched arms. Droplets of water were slowly falling from your slicked back hair on the hard wood floors and your eyes were half way closed.

Ivar almost took one step backwards. Seeing you in such a defenseless state, he felt like he was an intruder and he should leave as soon as possible.

“Close the door, will you? The heat is getting out.” You mumbled, shivering involuntary as a pan of cold air touched your skin. Ivar was confused. Did you wanted him out, and have him close the door after him, or did you wanted him in. He decided the latter, for you would have surely mentioned if you wanted him to leave you alone. He entered the room as quickly as the metal contraptions allowed him to and closed the door behind him. He wobbled tiredly to the chair you once sat and nudging the clothing with his crutches, he sat down.

“How was the raid?” You asked, opening your eyes fully and moving forwards, you reached the other end of the basin, the end nearer to Ivar. You rested your folded arms on the basin’s margins and hid the lower half of your face in the crock of your elbow.

“It went well. Bjorn slain their leader before I could get to him, which is a pity. But we couldn’t enjoy the fruits of our victory for too long, for a messenger came to bring word of Scylfing’s people attacking Kattegat.” He growled, fidgeting with his crutches and you wondered if he did that because he felt angry or because he was simply nervous to be in your nude presence.

“Truly a pity.” You sighed. “We have been blessed by the gods today. Asmund saw the group of men when he was out hunting and they were still a good distance away. It gave us plenty of time to think of a strategy and prepare for their arrival. Their numbers were also dwindled. The bastards probably thought us easy prey, but we showed them.” You chuckled and let your arm fall in the water. It was no longer as hot as you would have liked it to be, but still warm enough. 

“Yes. Old Calder told us many details of the battle and of your skillful sword play.” Isar aid, his bright blue eyes stuck on the floor. “Were you wounded?”

“No. A bit bruised and sore, but that is about it.” You smiled. You enjoyed seeing this part of Ivar, the part that not many people knew existed, for it didn’t surfaced very often. Well, you thought, he isn’t exactly known for his kindness and generosity.

“Good to know… Well, I should be leaving. I think they will be holding a feast soon enough and I need some ale.” Ivar said and brought his crutches closer, preparing himself to raise himself up. You hummed lightly.

“Are you sure? You could always stay and join me. The water is still warm and there is plenty of room in here.” His head, that was until now was facing the floor, snapped towards you and his eyes narrowed. You tried to hide your cattish grin but couldn’t.

“But I thought you said tha-“ Ivar began while rocking back and forth, gaining momentum for his rise, but you cut him rapidly.

“Yes, I do not wish to wed, not now, nor ever, but that does not mean I am not interested in… in what I’ seeing.” You said, licking your lips and standing up as well. Ivar’s eyes widened, for before, he had the fluid barrier of water protecting your nakedness from his eyes, but now, he was face to face with your flushed, nude body. The sudden coldness of the air made your skin prickle and your nipples hardened and you smirked as Ivar’s eyes locked on your breast, then moved over the rest of your sculpted body, before stopping their journey on your face. You turned slightly and leaned over to reach the table and grab another bottle of oil, and gave the man a peak of your firm buttocks in the meanwhile.

“Of course, if you’d rather go and drink ale with the men, I understand.” You feigned indifference, shrugging your shoulders and sitting once more in the water.

“You are being unfair, Y/N.” He whispered and shifted once more his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes were once more averted, his lips were set in a tight, angry line and his ears were flushed with embarrassment. Your gaze soften. You forgot that although he had a lot of combat experience, he had little to no experience in bodily pleasures. You couldn’t pride yourself either with a wide variety of lovers, but you still had a few run-ins back home with another boy from the farm.

“Listen, Ivar… We can just take a bath together and nothing more. If you’d like, I can wash your hair and back for you. Nothing more need to happen.” You said. ‘But I’d sure like it if something more were to happen.’ You thought and caught Ivar’s eyes with your own. He seemed uncertain. Your own eyes fell on the metal clasping his legs and it dawned on you that his insecurities might also sprout from another place, so you offered:

“Here, I’ll turn away. You can either go or stay. But if you’re staying I suggest you hurry. The water won’t stay warm forever.” You did as you said and you faced the fire, but you strained your ears to pick up any sound. A few heavy moments passed and you were sure Ivar was going to leave, but you heard a plop and rustling of clothes and you smiled to yourself.

Ivar’s hands moved fast on the leather and metal clasps and soon enough his legs were free of both metal and leather. He saw the smaller bowl with water and taking the rag you used, he wiped his face and arms so he wouldn’t soil the water too soon. Ivar crawled to the basing and gripping the margin, he hoisted himself up so he could sit on it. He placed one foot in the water, then the other and finally he slid in the basin, hissing as the warm water rose and enveloped him. He looked at your back and although the space was limited, he also turned so his back was facing you.

“May I turn around?” you asked as you felt the water becoming still.

“Yes.” was the only response and you turned slowly, not trying to give out your excitement. Reaching out for a sponge that was floating idly in the water, you approached Ivar. You raised your hand above his shoulder and squeezed the sponge, making it release the water on the man’s chiseled back. Then you rubbed the sponge over his skin, massaging the oils into his back, his shoulders and into his strong arms. Finally, you pressed your front to his back and whispered in his ears.

“I need to clean the front as well, my Prince.” Ivar shivered, and allowed you to grab one of his big hands and turn him around. His legs touched you, but he didn’t seem to mind, so you swung one leg over both of them and sat in the small space between them. Your attention went into wiping and working the oils into Ivar’s wide chest, so you couldn’t see his hungry stare, nor did you notice his heavy breathing. Maybe it was also because you were concentrating to hide your own arousal and your own hefty breaths.

You looked up as you finished and locked eyes with him once more.

“May I unbraid your hair?” your breath was shallow and he just nodded. You moved around a bit stood up on your knees, bringing your chest dangerously close you Ivar’s face. As you started the process of unbraiding, you felt a small lick applied on your nipple and you bit your lip to stop you from yelping. You continued your activity and Ivar, not seeing or hearing a response, continued his small ministrations. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked lazily, while he place one hand on your waist and the other on your bottom.

Still not seeing a response, Ivar smirked and bit your bud, slightly tugging it forward, while his hand roughly grabbed a cheek and fondled it. You grabbed his now loose hair and moaned, pushing your chest forward and your ass deeper into his grasp. You gasped, pleasantly surprised to feel a hardness brush your inner thigh, extremely close to your slick cunt, and you just wanted to lower yourself on Ivar’s cock. You tugged you his hair and he allowed the rosy bud slip out of his mouth and he let his head fall back. His eyes stared into yours, the black of his pupil blasting into the blue.

“Kiss me, Ivar.” You rasped and he wasted no time. In a few moments his mouth was on yours, his chapped lips roughly molding into yours. You licked his lower lip and sank your teeth into it, pulling it like his pulled your nipple. Iva’s chest heaved as he chuckled at your small act of revenge and you took this opportunity to poke your tongue inside his mouth. The faint taste of ale intensified when his tongue came to join and rub on yours. You both moaned simultaneously and he tighten the grip on your ass. His hand then slid further and in the water, he found your folds and rubbed them teasingly.

“Ivar, please.” You moaned in his mouth and your hips started undulating out of your accord, rocking back and forth.

“Please what?” he rasped, his lips attaching to your neck instead. He started nibbling and licking your damp skin, his lips soften by the moisture.

“You either shove your fingers inside my cunt, Ragarsson, or your dick.” You rasped and dragged your nails down his shoulder. Ivar chuckled and you felt a finger nudging its way through your folds until it was perfectly covered. He began a steady rhythm and just as your hips started moving again he pushed in a second finger. Your eyes shut and you let out a breathy sigh, before reaching into the water to grab his cock. Finding it, you wrapped your fingers around it and gave it a small tug, before setting on the same rhythm Ivar was working on your cunt. Thinking you were loose enough, he added finger and you hissed, your hand faltering on his cock.

“Does it hurt?” Ivar asked, stopping his movement and placing a small kisses on your neck.

“I just haven’t done this in a while, so it will take me a bit to adjust.” Your breath waned and after a few moments you felt your entrance easing up. “You can move.” You whispered in his ear and he slowly started moving. You released his cock and your hand traveled between your bodies to find your clit. His rhythm picked up speed as you circled your clit. Taking his earlobe into your mouth, you applied pressure on the little nub and your legs started shaking. Your muscles contracted as your felt a familiar sensation pilling in your belly.

“Ivar, don’t stop, please, I’m so close.” Ivar indulged and maintained his steady pace, his eyes locked on your face. Your pussy spasmed around his fingers and your whole body trembled. Your fingers dug into his shoulders, your back arched and your head fell back. Ivar’s finger’s pumped in and out throughout your orgasm and he watched closely as you came undone. He thought that if there was something he wanted to see when he entered the gates of Valhalla, this was it.

His fingers retreated and only when your legs gave out and you slumped on his lap, did both of you notice his painfully hard erection.

“How bout we finish here and move to the bed?” You said, breath heavy. Seeing him nod, you gently washed his hair and while gathering all the things from the water you saw him heave himself out of water on the margins of the basin, his long erection upright. You weren’t able to see his dick properly in the water, you just felt a nice girth and a considerable length in your hand, but now, seeing it in the faint light of the fire, made your stomach fill with anticipation. And Ivar could see this.

“Stay there.” you ordered, getting up as well and grabbing the warm cloth you placed near the fire. You got out of the basin and helped Ivar out as well. Helping him lean instead on the edge of the table, you wrapped the towel around both of you, bringing your bodies close and trapping his dick between your wet stomachs.

“I want you inside me so badly, Ivar.” You said, kissing him again. “Go to the bed.” You said, and he snorted, getting his crutches. He dragged his feet to the bed and let himself fall on the furs. You place the damp cloth near the fire again and threw 3 more logs so the fire wouldn’t die out.

You rushed to the bed and seeing Ivar spawned out, you quickly straddled him. You smirked when you saw him gape at the sensation of your wet slit rubbing on his dick. You knew he wouldn’t last much, but you had the whole night available and you were sure that by the time the two of you were done you’d need another bath.

“If your think this feels good, wait till I fuck you.” You purred and deeming him well coated in your juices, you straighten his dick by grabbing his base and lowered yourself gently. The burning sensation returned as he stretched you out, but it was made almost pleasant by the wetness of your previous orgasm. You reached the base and you leaned forwards, placing both hands on his chest.

“So…glad you stayed?” you asked, your voice breaking down a bit. Ivar just nodded and closing his eyes, he grabbed your hips. You started moving up and down, slowly, teasingly and the man dug his fingers into your skin, a silent promise of a comeback for the teasing. Still feeling sensitive from the first orgasm, your felt your second building up and you increased your pace. Ivar opened his eyes and looked at the place the two of you were connected, saw you bouncing up and down, your hands still set on his chest for leverage and moaned loudly.

The man reached forward and grabbed one of the bouncing tits and pinched the nipple, before returning his hand on your hip. He saw you faltering in your pace and he figured you’d appreciate some help, so he rose in a sitting position, grabbed your ass and helped you bounce of his dick. You chuckled at his gesture and approaching his face, you rubbed your noses together before mashing your lips to his.

“Are you close?” you said, throwing your arms around his shoulders and biting his earlobe. He just nodded and one of your hands moved over his chest, found one of his hard nipples and started rubbing it. You licked and sucked spots on his neck, while his fingers dug deeper in your fleshy ass, making you increase your pace. Finally, his balls contracted and releasing a throaty groan, he came in you, coating your pussy’s walls with his thick sperm. You sat a few moments still, your hand lowering and rubbing your clit roughly. His mouth found the juncture between your neck and shoulder and he bit savagely, making you shudder and cum. Shaking, you got up and flopped on the bed besides Ivar and he spread out as well. Turning towards him you shivered as your fell his cum slip out of your lips.

“Was I any good?” Ivar asked and you smiled.

“I think I might be coming for a second serving soon enough.” You said, making him bark a laugh.

“I’ll be more than happy to oblige.” He brought you in his arms and nuzzled his nose in your damp hair.


End file.
